Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to environmental noise compensation, also referred to as noise adaptive volume control, in audio signals.
Description of the Related Art
Noise adaptive volume control or environmental noise compensation is an effective approach for increasing the intelligibility of audio signals such as speech in noisy environments. In general, environmental noise compensation automatically increases or decreases the volume and frequency shape of desired signal content, e.g., speech, by an amount proportional to the ambient noise level. Current techniques for environmental noise compensation may not be suitable for use in limited resource devices such as cellular telephones.